Gina Gallego
|imdb = Gina Gallego |season3 = X }} Gina Gallego is an American actress, known for her work in television. Gallego was born in Los Angeles, California, daughter of Maria, a homemaker, and George Gallego, a landscape designer. Her credits include Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, Flamingo Road (she played Alicia Sanchez Weldon), Remington Steele, Airwolf, Rituals (she played Diandra Santiago Gallagher), Knight Rider, Lust in the Dust, Santa Barbara (she played Santana Andrade), Seinfeld, Beverly Hills, 90210, ER, NYPD Blue, JAG, and The O.C.. During her role in Seinfeld, Gallego played a neighbor of Jerry's whose intimidating boyfriend Martin, played by C.E. Grimes, falls into a suicidal coma. Gallego's character was coming on to Jerry despite her boyfriend being in a coma. She appeared in the 2009 horror film Murder World alongside Scout Taylor-Compton. In 2010, Gallego joined the cast of Days of Our Lives as recurring character Warden Smith. Gallego also guest starred on a 7th season episode of Grey's Anatomy as the openly homophobic mother of bisexual orthopedic surgeon Calliope "Callie" Torres. Today, Gallego is married to actor Joel Bailey and is the mother of one son, Brendan. Early life Gina is of Mexican descent and is the oldest of three children. Gina grew up in the Brentwood and West LA areas of Los Angeles. While attending University High School, she became involved with the school's theater club. After graduating, she studied under Gary Austin, the founder and original director of The Groundlings, a notable Los Angeles-based improv company. Another major influence on Gina's formative years was theater director Jose Quintero. She has also studied with John Lehne, Susan Peretz at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute, and Candy Kaniecki. Career Gina was discovered in Hollywood by the Alvarado Talent Agency and within weeks was cast opposite Jon Voight in director Franco Zeffirelli's The Champ. Her first role series television was on Flamingo Road (1981), playing Alicia Sanchez, who marries Skipper Wheldon, a series' lead, during the show's second season. On Rituals (1984), the syndicated soap opera, Gina played Diandra Santiago Gallagher, the wife of Tom Gallagher and the daughter of Latin-American politician, Enrique Santiago. Gina was featured on Santa Barbara (138 episodes, 1985-1987), where she played Santana Andrade, the lover of series lead Channing Capwell Jr. Santana had a baby out of wedlock with Capwell and was forced to give it up and leave town. Gina took over the role of Santana in 1985, when the character returns to town and attempts to reclaim her son. (Previously the role was played by several other actors.) On Seinfeld (NBC), Gina guest-starred in the memorable episode entitled, "The Suicide" (1992). In the episode, Jerry's neighbor attempts suicide but winds up in a coma. Jerry visits the comatose man in the hospital where Gina, the neighbor's girlfriend, tries to seduce him. In Erin Brockovich (2000), Gina was cast as a Pacific Gas & Electric attorney who defends the utility company against allegations they caused carcinogens to poison drinking water in Hinkley, CA. Gina is featured in the pivotal scene where Julia Roberts (as Brockovich) serves her a glass of water during a meeting, and just before the attorney (Gina) drinks the water, Brockovich reveals that it is the contaminated water from Hinkley. Gina was cast as Consuela Lopez in Mr. Deeds (2002), a maid who's had an intimate encounter with media magnate, Preston Blake (Harve Presnell). Lopez had an illegitimate child with Blake, Emilio Lopez (John Turturro), who was later found to be the heir of Blake's fortune. Gina played a bar waitress in Anger Management (2003), who is accidentally knocked out by Adam Sandler's character, Dave Buznik. She presses charges against Sandler, which factors into him getting a court order to take anger management classes. In Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008), Gina played the director of an animal shelter. Gina played Warden Jane Smith on Days of Our Lives (28 episodes). The Warden Smith storyline encompassed the imprisonment of Hope Brady, who discovers an illegal operation inside the prison and ultimately reports Smith to Brady’s estranged husband, Bo, the police commissioner. Warden Smith flees to a hideout in upstate New York, but she is eventually apprehended by the authorities. Personal life Gina met her husband, Joel Bailey, while working together on Flamingo Road. Married July 2, 1983, they have one son, Brendan. Gina is a member of a choir led by the famed conductor Jeannine Wagner. She is also an avid tennis player.